dannyphantomfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dany Phantom
Dany Phantom is the daughter of Sam Manson and Danny Phantom, granddaughter of Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton and niece of Danny Phantom's older sister: Jazz Fenton and the maternal granddaughter of Sam's Parents and the maternal great-granddaughter of Grandma Manson and the main heroine in the Danny Phantom series, like her father, she is half-human and half-ghost and she's inheriting her father and Tucker is caretaker of Dany Phantom. Relationships Friends, Family and Allies: Danny Phantom: Dany Phantom loves her father and Danny Phantom passes his ghost powers to his daughter, her daughter will inherit her father as her father quit being hero and she have her own Ghost DNA due to passing his ghost powers to her. Sam Manson: Dany Phantom loves her mother and Sam Manson requested Mr. Lancer (their former teacher in Casper High School) as her father, her aunt, Tucker and her mother studied in Casper High School. Mr. Lancer: Dany Phantom studied in Casper High School and Mr. Lancer is her mentor and tutor teacher to help her succeed in Casper High School. Angelo Lancer: Angelo Lancer is Mr. Lancer's son and Mr. Lancer requested his son to watch over her in her class and is the classmate of Dany Phantom. Box Lunch: Lunch Lady and Box Ghost died by the accident but only the Sole Survivor and have Dany Phantom's new best friend and she always visit Fenton's house then she cooked the food at her house and she always gives food to their family and friends and Dany's boyfriend: Louise Abuel when they hungry, in breakfast and in dinner and she always give food. Louise Abuel: Louise Abuel is Dany's Boyfriend and they are official couple then they are same classmates in Casper High School. Vlad Masters: Vlad Masters is an Car Driver and a friend of her grandfather Jack Fenton Unfortunately he doesn't have his ghost powers anymore created by a fusion of Danny Phantom (ghost half) and Vlad Plasmius (Vlad Masters' ghost half). Enemies: Trigon: Trigon is the evil GOD of all ghosts, Ancestors of the Ghosts in Ancient times sealed the evil God but then the young girl in Amity Park released him making the young girl as Trigon's daughter however Trigon's daughter is a full human and that doesn't have her ghost powers, Trigon let his daughter to the Ghost World, Dany Phantom hates her ultimate enemy and now her ultimate arch-nemesis, created the fusion of Dan Phantom (Fusion of Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom) and Pariah Dark and he runs as the President of the Amity Park in Human Form and Pariah's Boss but not only, he is Impure Evil, Immortal, Most Dangerous and Most Powerful Arch-Nemesis that Dany faced and evil ghosts worshipped him as the God. Dan Phantom: unlike Trigon, he is pure evil and he is uncle of Trigon's daughter. Pariah Dark: he is the Servant of Trigon and the Plasmius' Boss (not only but Fright Knight) and guardian of Trigon's daughter. Vlad Plasmius: Plasmius is Vlad Masters' Ghost Half and Danny Phantom's Arch-enemy then Dany Phantom decides to take him down. Unknown Relationship: Trigon's daughter: unknown Section heading Write the second section of your page here.